


Close Your Eyes

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/1 dump, EARLY DAYS TERUSHIRA, I should really keep that kind of violence off the internet, I'm so sorry, M/M, MONTH INTO RELATIONSHIP AND SOFT IS REAL, TeruShira, character death: the muffin gets eaten, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: It's an important day and Yuuji wants to make it as special as possible for Kenjirou.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> _It's 10/1 meaning its ShiraTeru day and therefore I'm cleaning all the random drafts out of my google drive bc they seriously just sit there and collect dust and I forget what I've written I'm terrible I'm sorry. Have a bunch of random things to make up for it. Brought to you by[Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) as always and by viewers like you. Thank you. _

Historically, Yuuji was not great with calendars. He resolved to remember people’s birthdays, when movies came out, important test dates, and a hundred other things. Unfortunately, he usually had many things spinning through his mind and his attention span was not something to be envied.

However, that just meant that when Yuuji did manage to pin down an important date, he was extra excited about it and extra determined to make it something special.

Yuuji threw himself onto the couch by the front door and looked out the window. The sun was streaming in and Yuuji smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth on his exposed arms. A familiar figure passed the window and Yuuji jumped up, throwing the front door open before Kenjirou could even knock.

“Good morning!” Yuuji threw his hands in the air and smiled.

Kenjirou blinked. “Is this what you’re like first thing in the mornings? I didn’t sign up for this.”

Yuuji reached out as Kenjirou attempted to turn away from the house. “Kenjirou, no! Come inside!”

Kenjirou sighed and let Yuuji drag him by the back of his shirt into the house.

“Don’t touch me,” Kenjirou said grumpily.

“Jeez, I’m not gonna! You had to remind me the first three days, but I got it now!”

“I know.” Kenjirou glared. “Just don’t. I’ll tell you when I’m ready to be hugged or touched and everything.”

Yuuji smiled softly. “Take your time, Kenjirou.”

Kenjirou nodded curtly and took a step further inside. It wasn’t the first time Kenjirou had been to the Terushima household over the course of the last month that he’d been dating Yuuji, but it was the first time he’d been here at 7:00 am and he had to admit that the small house was very inviting with early morning sunlight streaming through the big front window.

“Do you know what curtains are?” Kenjirou asked dryly.

Yuuji looked a little confused. “Yeah?”

“Kenjirou turned away from the intense sun, squinting slightly. “They’re a great investment.”

Yuuji laughed. “But mornings are so pretty!”

Kenjirou glared and dropped onto the couch. “You need to quiet down. You’re playing with fire now.”

Yuuji jumped onto the cushion next to Kenjirou. “I told you I was a morning person. You said ‘fine.’”

Kenjirou ran his hand through his hair. “You’re allowed to be whatever you are. Just don’t throw your cheerfulness in my face before 8.”

“Too late! You’re here now!”

“Whatever. I’ve accepted my fate. Why did you need me here this morning?”

Yuuji shrugged and jumped up from the couch. “It’s a good day to be here! Can I make you breakfast?”

“You don’t have to. Unless you’re planning on making me stay all morning. Then yes.”

Yuuji smirked. “Okay, what do you want!?”

Kenjirou closed his eyes. “Either toast or some silence would be great, thanks.”

“We have some muffins.”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate chip... the only kind you eat...”

Kenjirou opened his eyes and stood up to follow Yuuji into the kitchen. “How do you know that?”

Yuuji began ticking items off on his fingers. “You don’t like blueberries, bananas, cinnamon, ‘apples-when-they’re-in-things’, or lemons in general so I figured you wouldn’t like them in muffins either. Did I get it right?”

Kenjirou smirked slightly. “I’ll take a chocolate chip muffin.”

Yuuji dramatically placed a muffin on the counter for Kenjirou and took one out for himself. “I still think you’d like cinnamon muffins, Kenjirou,” Yuuji started rambling. “They’re really sweet and it’s not like cinnamon on other things.”

“I don’t like cinnamon,” Kenjirou responded simply, pulling a chunk out of the side of his muffin and popping it into his mouth.

“You should learn to! Also, you’re eating the muffin wrong!”

Kenjirou ripped another bite off in exactly the same fashion and looked at Yuuji. “Well that just sucks, doesn’t it.”

Yuuji hopped up to sit on the counter, holding his own muffin in the palm of his hand. “It’s like this, Kenjirou. The bottom half of a muffin is not as good as the top half. Everyone knows that. You’re taking bites from the side—and what’s worse, you’re pulling it apart with your hands—but what you have to do is just eat the whole bottom half of the muffin at once!” Yuuji tilted his head and bit off the bottom half of his muffin, grinning as crumbs fell from the corners of his mouth.

Kenjirou scoffed. “I’m not doing that.”

Yuuji smiled and looked at the muffin top in his hand. “I swear I’m not lying. It’s better this way.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. It didn’t make much difference to him how he ate a muffin, though making a fool of himself was not on the list of acceptable muffin-eating methods.

Yuuji inhaled his muffin top in two bites then jumped off the counter. “Kenjirou, come to my room!”

“Why?” Kenjirou asked, finding his feet following Yuuji to the stairs anyway.

“It’s a surprise!”

“It’s too early for surprises, Yuuji.”

“It’s never too early for surprises!” Yuuji hopped in front of Kenjirou excitedly.

Kenjirou finished the last few bites of his muffin as Yuuji pushed his bedroom door open.

“Okay, I need you to sit on the bed, right in the center.”

“I already do not like this.” Kenjirou obeyed anyway, placing himself in the middle of Yuuji’s bed and sitting quietly, legs crossed.

Yuuji hopped on as well and sat down directly in front of him. “Okay, now close your eyes.”

“I don’t trust this situation.” Kenjirou glared. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Kenjirou! I’m not going to do anything to you!”

“I’m still not closing my eyes.”

“Kenjirou, you have to!” Yuuji grabbed a pillow and shoved it into Kenjirou’s face. “Cover your eyes, it’s important!”

Kenjirou made no effort to hold the pillow over his eyes and let it fall into his lap. He watched quietly as Yuuji scrambled off the bed and threw open his closet door and pull a few items into his arms.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji yelled, almost dropping the stuff in his hands as he turned around to find Kenjirou silently watching him. “You weren’t supposed to see!”

Kenjirou shrugged. “I told you. I’m not closing my eyes.”

Yuuji sagged slightly. “I wasn’t going to do anything to you... You can trust me...”

“That’s not it,” Kenjirou replied, blushing slightly. “I trust you, I just don’t like not being able to see.”

That seemed to satisfy Yuuji and he stuffed whatever he was carrying under his shirt and flopped on the bed. “That’s okay. I can still surprise you, I guess. So. I don’t know if you keep track and normally I can’t but this is the exception and it’s a really important day today and I love you a lot which is why I remembered and—”

“It’s our one-month.” Kenjirou said, lips quirking up slightly.

Yuuji stopped short. “Yeah... That...”

“Was I not supposed to remember that?”

“Well, I’m not good at remembering important dates so I was really excited that I remembered today so I was going to surprise you with gifts because I love you!”

Kenjirou blinked. “What do you have?”

Yuuji lifted his shirt up, letting a pile of random stuff fall onto the bed. “It’s not as surprising anymore, but that’s alright. I got you a little rabbit plush and a new deck of cards since I ripped your ten of hearts in half accidentally and a gift card to that pizza place by your house because I want to go there again and I need a good excuse to drag you there and I got you this t-shirt that says “Setters are better”, get it! Do you get it!? And...” Yuuji pushed things around for a second and came up with a black pen. “And this pen which is exactly like your old favorite pen and I promise I won’t break this one. Probably don’t loan it to me though, just in case. So yeah!”

Kenjirou looked quietly down at the small mountain of gifts. There were a few origami animals, a balloon, a crumpled receipt, a fork (though Kenjirou figured those two items had just been in Yuuji’s closet and he hadn’t meant to grab them), and a small card as well that Yuuji hadn’t discussed. Kenjirou looked at it all then glanced back up at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

Yuuji beamed, sitting on his hands to quell his temptation to reach out and grab Kenjirou. “You’re welcome! Do you like it!? I wanted to get you a new volleyball but I didn’t have enough money to get you the ball  _ and _ the shirt and I need something to get you next month as well! I guess the surprise is ruined for our two month anniversary then too... Oh well. I’ll still get it for you!”

Kenjirou smirked. “You can’t do this every month, Yuuji. Monthly anniversaries aren’t really huge things like you’re making it out to be... Unless you keep breaking my pens and my playing cards. You can replace those.”

“I want to go all out, though! Kenjirou, you’re really important to me!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and looked down at the pile of presents again. “What’s with the balloon?”

Yuuji grabbed the white balloon on his bed. “Oh, this was supposed to be part of the surprise too.” He held it in front of Kenjirou and stabbed it with the fork, sending a puff of glitter into Kenjirou’s face. “Surprise.”

Kenjirou coughed sparkly dust out of his mouth and glared. “Nice touch. Was that your plan all along?”

“More or less. It was going to be more cinematic, but this works too,”

“Of course,” Kenjirou muttered, violently shaking his head and sending glitter in all directions.

Yuuji snickered. Kenjirou was still covered in gold and silver that glinted as he moved. Technically he and his bed were coated in glitter as well, but Yuuji didn’t mind that in the least.

“I have something for you too,” Kenjirou said quietly, looking down and swirling his fingers across the bedspread. “It’s not fancy or expensive, but I feel like you’re going to like it anyway. Besides, you don’t need any more clutter in this bedroom...”

Yuuji pushed a couple magazines off his bed onto the floor to confirm before looking back at Kenjirou expectantly.

“Uh,” Kenjirou blushed slightly, “this is really hypocritical, but can you... close your eyes?”

Yuuji shut his eyes immediately, still smiling.

“Okay, now put your hands out, palm-up.”

Yuuji obeyed quickly again.

Kenjirou took a shaky breath and gently placed his hands on top of Yuuji’s, curling his fingers loosely.

Yuuji’s eyes shot open and he stared at their connected hands. “Kenjirou, I don’t want you to have to feel obligated to do something you don’t want to...”

Kenjirou hadn’t taken his eyes off their hands either. “No, it’s okay. I wanted to.”

Yuuji smiled and wove their fingers together, caressing the back of Kenjirou’s hand with his thumb. “You’re right. I did like this present.”

Kenjirou smirked. “Happy one month anniversary.”

“You too. When can we get married?”

Kenjirou almost laughed. “Many more months.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by accidentally pouring glitter all over myself in a store bc I'm a mess so I gave the glitter to Kenjirou.


End file.
